Habitica Birthday Bash
HabitRPG (renamed Habitica on July 31, 2015) was created on January 30, 2013 and its birthday is celebrated on January 31 every year. To celebrate this joyous occasion, Habitica holds a special event. During each birthday celebration, as a thank-you for making Habitica what it is, every player receives cake, a special achievement, and the opportunity to purchase Absurd, Silly, Ridiculous, or Whimsical Party Robes for free, which one depending on how many years the player has been a member of Habitica. The NPCs proudly sport Party Robes and Party Hats throughout the birthday festivities. Cake The 2014 Birthday Bash marked the release of the first ever limited edition food item, cake. Every Birthday Bash after, this tradition has been reiterated. Each player is automatically gifted a full complement of ten cakes corresponding to the ten types of food. Every food drop for the duration of the Birthday Bash is replaced with a cake of the same or a similar type. Cake can be fed to pets in the same way as regular food and offers no benefit over regular food. Cake10.png|Honey Cake Cake09.png|Blue Cotton Candy Cake Cake08.png|Pink Cotton Candy Cake Cake07.png|Bare Bones Cake Cake06.png|Rotten Cake Cake05.png|Chocolate Cake Cake04.png|Cream Cake Cake03.png|Sand Cake Cake02.png|Strawberry Cake Cake01.png|Basic Cake Achievement Each user account is automatically given the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement. The achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash celebrated. Party Robes The Habitica Birthday Bash also includes a set of party robes that the player can purchase for free. Absurd Party Robes Players can purchase the Absurd Party Robes, a complement to the Absurd Party Hat available during the Winter Wonderland event. Like the Hat, the Robes are available for 0 GP. Silly Party Robes Players can purchase the Silly Party Robes only if they had received the Absurd Party Robes the year before. Like the Absurd Outfit, the Silly Party Robes are available for 0 GP. Ridiculous Party Robes Players can purchase the Ridiculous Party Robes only if they had received the Silly Party Robes the year before and the Absurd Party Robes the year before that. Like both the Absurd and Silly Outfits, the Ridiculous Party Robes are available for 0 GP. Whimsical Party Robes Players can purchase the Whimsical Party Robes only if they had received the Ridiculous Party Robes the year before, the Silly Party Robes the year before that, and the Absurd Party Robes the year before that. Like the Absurd, Silly, and Ridiculous Outfits, the Whimsical Party Robes are available for 0 GP. Fanciful Party Robes First introduced January 31, 2018. Players can purchase the Fanciful Party Robes only if they had received all prior robes in the sequence. Like the Absurd, Silly, Ridiculous and Whimsical Outfits, the Fanciful Party Robes are available for 0 GP once unlocked. Outlandish Party Robes First introduced January 31, 2019. Players can purchase the Outlandish Party Robes only if they had received all prior robes in the sequence prior to the current Birthday Bash. Like the Absurd, Silly, Ridiculous, Whimsical and Fanciful Outfits, the Outlandish Party Robes are available for 0 GP once unlocked. Outrageous Party Robes First introduced January 31, 2020. Players can purchase the Outrageous Party Robes only if they had received all prior robes in the sequence prior to the current Birthday Bash. Like the Absurd, Silly, Ridiculous, Whimsical, Fanciful, and Outlandish Outfits, the Outrageous Party Robes are available for 0 GP once unlocked. NPC Designs As in the Grand Galas, the NPCs join in on the fun. Every NPC wears versions of the Party Hat and Party Robes for the occasion. Seasonalshop open bb2016.png Npc matt bb2016.png Npc justin bb2016.png Npc ian bb2016.png Npc daniel bb2016.png Npc bailey bb2016.png Alex Birthday Bash.png Happy Birthday Cards During the Birthday Bash 2016, Happy Birthday Cards were introduced. These cards are available for purchase throughout the year. They can be sent to party members and show the message "Happy birthday to you!" when opened. Both recipient and sender receive the Birthday Bonanza achievement. fr:Anniversaire d'Enfer d'Habitica pt-br:Festança de Aniversário do Habitica ru:Вечеринка дня рождения Habitica Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items